Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to DC solenoid coils, such as that used in conjunction with solenoid operated valves (SOV). More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to a control device that fully actuates a DC solenoid coil using either an alternating current (AC) power source or a direct current (DC) power source.
Related Art
Conventional devices developed to control DC solenoid coils associated with solenoid operated valves (SOV) can only accept one of an alternating current (AC) power source or a direct current (DC) power source, but not both, without being physically modified. For example, conventional devices do not permit DC solenoid coils to be driven from an AC source, or AC solenoid coils to be driven by a DC source without performing hardware modifications to the driving devices. This requirement makes it far more difficult to use the DC solenoid coil under various operating conditions.